


Адаптация

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: АУ, в которой Кетани пришлось поменять школу и поступить в Некому.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 30





	Адаптация

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно немного всегейства.  
> Написано частично по фанонам из треда. В этой АУ отношения Кетани с Сейджо наладились не к концу осени, а раньше.   
> (фик написан на июльский фест-2017, тогда еще не был известен флешбек Кенмы и Торы)

Кенма неопределенно махнул рукой в еще более неопределенном направлении. Возможно, он и вовсе отмахнулся от Яку, а не пытался указать верный путь, но выбирать было не из чего. Яку рванул в сторону (предположительно, указанную, а там черт разберет), по пути столкнулся с Шибаямой — тот сказал, что видел Куроо у автомата с напитками возле западной лестницы. Там Яку поспрашивал девчонок, щебечущих на подоконнике напротив автомата, поплутал еще немного, заглядывая во все укромные места какие попадались на пути, и — наконец-то — вышел на финишную прямую.

Куроо засел в тени инвентарной на затянутых брезентом коробках, которые стояли под этим брезентом, сколько Яку себя помнил в старшей школе.  
Уютно он тут устроился, — злорадно подумал Яку, подкрадываясь и наблюдая, как Куроо широко раззявил рот над своим сандвичем.

— Прячешься от меня, а? — Яку отлично подгадал момент: заговорил за секунду до того, как Куроо впился зубами в сандвич (скорее всего с каким-нибудь тунцом, этот рыбоед) — так что эффект получился чудесным.   
Куроо от неожиданности всполошился, хватанул слишком большой кусок и, порывисто втянув воздух, вытаращил глаза, побледнев. Яку, пару секунд понаблюдав его мучения, от души хлопнул Куроо между лопаток. Кусок сандвича красивой дугой пролетел перед ними и плюхнулся у ног Куроо.

— Ч... ч... что? — сипло пробормотал Куроо, закашлявшись. Уставился на Яку заслезившимися наглыми глазами: — Никуда я не прятался, что за бред?  
— И поэтому ты умчался сразу же, как только Наой-сан отправил нас на перерыв?  
— Так перерыв же. Я хотел перекусить. Видишь? — Куроо потряс уже изрядно уменьшившимся сандвичем так, что лепесточек салатного листа выскочил и мягко спланировал к выплюнутому куску.

Ах, вы только посмотрите на него! Сама честность!  
Вид у Куроо был до того праведный, что у Яку не осталось никаких сомнений — этот хитроумный говнюк от него слинял. Яку криво оскалился в ответ на очаровательнейшую улыбку Куроо.

— И что же тебя побудило перекусить на улице?  
— Тут свежо.  
— Моросит дождь.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— И, правда. А почему именно в противоположном от нас крыле школы, спрятавшись за инвентарной пристройкой бейсболистов?

Куроо растерянно поморгал, упорно улыбаясь самой честной из улыбок. Яку торжествующе задрал подбородок. Ну? И что ты скажешь на это, беглец-рыбоед?  
Куроо дернул уголком губ и жутко театральным жестом закинул одну руку за голову.

— Знаешь Шиндо из моего класса? У него еще одна бровь разрезанная. Он недавно брал у меня конспекты, и мы договорились здесь пересечься. Шиндо кэтчер, если что. Что-то не так, Яккун? У тебя такое странное лицо.  
— Да пошел ты! — взорвался Яку. В два шага приблизился к моментально подобравшемуся Куроо, замирая прямо перед ним. Даже полусидя на ящиках, Куроо не терял преимущества в росте. Никакой справедливости в этом мире. — Хватит юлить. Мне плевать, даже если ты сейчас вытащишь из-за пазухи эти самые конспекты, а из кармана — своего Шиндо, как свидетеля. Я же знаю, что ты просто-напросто слинял и засел тут, прячась от меня.

— Может, присядешь рядом? Дождик что-то усилился, а тут навес, — Куроо чуть сместился в сторону, еще и постучал по освободившемуся месту, шелестя брезентом. Плечи уже и, правда, холодило от подмокшей ткани, и Яку, ворча, плюхнулся рядом. Сложил руки на груди и недовольно подбоченился. Куроо помялся, со всех сторон рассматривая свой сандвич. Так и не откусив, он медленно протянул: — Ты что-то такой взвинченный, Яккун. Я подумал, может быть, если я не буду перед тобой маячить, тебе будет легче. Знаешь, как говорят в сериалах: нам нужно отдохнуть немного друг от друга.

— Да ты просто кинул меня с этим жутким парнем-новичком, чертова ты задница! — у Яку даже рот открылся от восхищения перед непробиваемой наглостью Куроо. — Всучил мне его, а сам свинтил в неизвестном направлении! Ну уж нет, Куроо, дружище, так не пойдет.  
— Да что не так-то? — моментально растеряв всю свою наигранную добродетель, насупился Куроо. Так он бесил куда меньше. — Пацан сложный, но играет, как машина убийства. Если сможем его укротить — билет на Национальные нам обеспечен.  
— А я, значит, укротитель? — оскорблено взвился Яку. — Ты повесил его на меня, вместе со всеми его проблемами с Такеторой, Львом и Кенмой. Ну-ка напомни мне, кто у нас капитан, а?

Лицо Куроо пошло красными пятнами и скривилось в такую гримасу, словно он целый лимон прожевал. Яку на мгновение стало стыдно за свои слова, но тут он вспомнил, как ему пришлось несколько раз разнимать Такетору с новичком, а потом еще стоять между ними перед тренером и выслушивать совершенно незаслуженные нотации, и безжалостность восторжествовала.  
Раз за разом именно Яку оставался в непосредственной близости от разворачивающейся катастрофы имени новичка. А вот Куроо по счастливому стечению обстоятельств и собственной дальновидности умудрялся удачно испариться. Еще и наплел первогодкам, что все вопросы с новичком сможет решить он. Яку. Что б тебя, Куроо. 

Кое-как справившись с лицом и закинув ногу на ящики, Куроо всем телом повернулся к Яку, встряхивая перед его лицом уже и без того потрепанным на вид сандвичем. Голос у него подрагивал, а сам он был сосредоточен.

— Я — капитан. И я не справляюсь.

Яку растерянно моргнул. Не то, чтобы Куроо никогда не признавал своих ошибок, даже наоборот. Зазнавшимся он никогда не был, иначе они с Яку так и не поладили бы. Но просто... Яку неловко поерзал на месте, выкрадывая немного личного пространства.  
Просто с ним Куроо всегда вел себя немножечко заносчиво. Даже когда они говорили по душам, он не мог не подразнить. Самую малость, как будто им до сих пор было, что делить. Кай говорил, что это их трогательные маленькие традиции.   
Куроо с Яку считали, что иногда Кай говорит просто ужасные вещи.

— С ним надо что-то делать, иначе мы так никогда не сыграемся. А он меня просто на дух не переносит! И, кажется, в том числе за то, что я капитан. Чтобы я ему не сказал — как назло, мимо ушей пропускает, игнорирует, ничего не отвечает или отвечает односложно. И постоянно от меня убегает, чуть ли не по стенке обходит, — Куроо вздохнул, подняв воздухом свою челку и заставив ее печально колыхаться. Подумав, все-таки откусил сандвич и малоразборчиво продолжил: — А тебя он хотя бы слушает.

«Слушает», как же.  
В каком, интересно, месте он меня слушает? — уже хотелось воскликнуть Яку, но пришлось прикусить язык и промолчать.  
Ладно, может быть, в чем-то Куроо и прав. По крайней мере, новичку хватило одной убедительной просьбы от Яку, чтобы перестать как-либо упоминать его рост. И пару раз Яку удачно распределил между ним и Такеторой обязанности по уборке зала, мастерски разведя их по противоположным сторонам.

— Ты на него наорал, и он даже извинился, — напомнил Куроо, расплываясь в довольной ухмылке, словно эти воспоминания приносили ему физическое удовольствие.

Это случилось, чуть ли не на второй день поступления новичка в команду, во время тренировочной игры. Куроо, конечно, страшно преувеличивал, не так уж Яку и орал. Попросил таймаут и сказал новичку, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами и не лез к Шибаяме со своими резкими придирками.  
А если очень хочется высказаться, то пусть сперва продемонстрирует, чего стоит сам. И лучше сразу ему, Яку.  
Всего лишь привел опасно раздраженного новичка в чувства. Он хоть и пробормотал Шибаяме скупые извинения, но только потому, что откровенно перегнул палку. Вряд ли имело значение, сказал бы это Яку или Куроо.

— Ну и любого спроси, все парни скажут, что никто лучше тебя не мотивирует и не подбадривает в команде. Просто и понятно. Этот новичок мне не по зубам, а ты — точно справишься.  
— А теперь ты нагло льстишь, — спокойно сказал Яку. Нащупал за спиной Куроо пластиковую бутылку с соком и без спроса отвинтил крышку.

К удивлению Яку, сок оказался не противным апельсиновым с этой ужасной мякотью, который всегда выбирал себе Куроо, а вполне себе замечательным. Яблочным.  
Сначала Яку удивился, а потом, не отрываясь от бутылки, скосил взгляд на Куроо. Тот пристально смотрел ему в самую душу.

— И подкупаешь меня, — усмехнулся Яку, вытирая губы. Куроо заметно расслабился рядом и снова развеселился.  
— Я знал, что от тебя не скрыться, Яккун, — с улыбкой посетовал Куроо. Добил сандвич и сказал: — А, между прочим, наш страшный новичок, при всей своей крутости на атаке, плох в приемах. Нет, ну не Лев, конечно, но работа как раз для такого про, как ты. Так что я не совсем обнаглел, это было почти взвешенное решение.  
— Почему все комплименты от тебя звучат, как издёвка? — скучающе поинтересовался Яку. И немного перестарался со скучающей интонацией: Куроо явно уловил каждый плохо припрятанный оттенок удовольствия в его голосе. Зараза.  
— Потому что я тут не комплименты рассказываю, а чистейшую правду, — нараспев отозвался Куроо. Положил одну руку Яку на плечо, а вторую — раскрытой ладонью на ту сторону груди, где у него пряталось сердце. Яку заранее закатил глаза. — Без тебя я с ним не справлюсь. Обещаю, что буду больше гонять Льва, чтобы разгрузить тебя. И что при необходимости вытурю новичка на скамейку. А если он так и останется неуправляемым, поговорю с ним по-мужски, нужен ли ему вообще клуб, а клубу — он.

На последних словах, глаза Куроо опасно заблестели холодной решительностью. Всего мгновение, а рука на плече Яку стала в несколько раз тяжелее, словно окаменев. Куроо говорил настолько серьезно, насколько вообще мог.  
Конечно, это то, что он будет защищать до последнего — команда, как единый организм. Команда, за которую им пришлось вытерпеть не один сложный год в старшей школе. Тот, кто будет разобщать команду, точно пожалеет об этом. Яку невольно поежился: под горячей ладонью Куроо мокрота ткани чувствовалась острей.

— Ладно-ладно, теперь мне даже немного боязно за него. Не думаю, что до «мужских» разговоров дойдет, сделай уже лицо попроще. В конце концов, в Мияги он играл в довольно сильной команде, — хмыкнул Яку. Куроо тут же отпустил его, расслабленно откидываясь назад на локти и довольно улыбаясь: — Но ты все равно засранец. А за сок спасибо.  
— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться. И что ты — добрая душа, не бросишь беднягу-новичка один на один со мной, — расцвел Куроо, подняв кулак.  
Яку недовольно приподнял брови.  
— Ты хотел сказать: не брошу тебя один на один с ним, да? — фыркнул он и, не глядя и привычно, стукнулся костяшками о костяшки. Потом раскрыл кулак ладонью вверх и поймал такую же раскрытую ладонь Куроо.

Они чинно пожали друг другу руки, словно закрепляя некое соглашение. Пару лет назад, пробуя разные комбинации особого рукопожатия, они чуть не передрались, потому что Куроо считал, что перебирать пальцами — детский сад, а Яку — что нет ничего хуже, чем рукопожатия с двух рук. Только благодаря чуду им все-таки удалось найти в этом вопросе компромисс. Чуду — и еще Каю, который терпеливо выслушивал все претензии и предложения с обеих сторон, вычеркивал самые спорные места и в итоге выложил им именно такую схему. Против нее ни у Куроо, ни у Яку претензий не нашлось (хоть они и щепетильно пытались их найти, назло друг другу). На том и порешили, тут же и опробовав новое рукопожатие.

Яку уже разжал пальцы, чтобы отпустить, но Куроо вдруг сильнее стиснул его ладонь и поддался вперед, нависая и утыкаясь тяжелой головой ему в плечо. Яку сфыркнул лезущие в нос торчащие волосы, хотя это было бесполезно.  
Куроо словно весь надулся, а потом выдохнул, громко и тоскливо, сразу как-то уменьшившись в размерах. Яку терпеливо похлопал его по плечу, как бы говоря «ну-ну».

— Сначала Ямамото — ну, ладно, теперь-то я вижу, что на Ямамото я абсолютно зря жаловался, он практически идеальный. Потом Лев, подарок, блин, судьбы. А теперь еще он. Где я в этой жизни так нагрешил... Напомни, почему я стал капитаном? — сдавленно и глухо спросил Куроо. Нос у него был холодный, Яку чувствовал его кончик шеей, в которую он мягко упирался.  
— Ну, ты у нас упорный, бесстрашный, неунывающий умник и вообще молодец, — Яку чуть наклонил голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть циферблат часов, не кончился ли их перерыв. Куроо притерся ближе, кольнув Яку в глаз очередным торчащим клоком волос. — И тебе нравится быть капитаном, — Яку нахмурился, сосредоточенно прослеживая цепочку разговора. И чувственно ткнул ойкнувшего Куроо в бок: — Да какой там «нравится», ты с первого курса чуть ли не руки потирал, как тебе не терпелось! Заканчивай убиваться, Некома и не таких засранцев видела: помнишь Кодаку-семпая? И ничего, справились! А уж Кодака-семпай был куда хуже безобидного неуча Льва или вот нашего жуткого новичка. Всё, хватит тут отсиживаться, пошли уже. Нам еще весь корпус обходить из-за твоего острого желания перекусить на свежем воздухе.

Куроо покладисто кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, пододвинулся ближе и быстро мазнул сухими губами Яку в рот. До Яку донесся легкий запах тунца и дезодоранта Куроо, его бросило в жар, а лицо наверняка стало предательски красным.  
Ну, блин, Куроо, ну кто так делает? В школе?! — вместо тысячи этих и других не самых цензурных слов, Яку еще раз двинул Куроо в бок, заставляя наконец-то отлипнуть от себя.   
И, секунду поразмыслив, все-таки успел ткнуться ему в губы в ответ. Идиот. С заразительным своим идиотизмом.

Потирая пострадавший бок и рассеянно улыбаясь, Куроо вскочил на ноги и довольно потянулся.  
Яку почувствовал, что у него самого предательски растягиваются губы. Прям как с чертовой зевотой в вагоне метро, стоит только кому-то одному начать — и нет никаких сил сопротивляться этой цепной реакции. Вот и Куроо, стоит ему только заулыбаться этим своим заразительным оскалом, так хуже зевоты. Раньше Яку упрямо кривился, лишь бы только не проиграть ему даже в такой мелочи (и, справедливости ради: Куроо делал точно так же), а сейчас смирился: как не крути, а с Куроо приятно улыбаться. Препираться с Куроо, конечно, тоже неплохо, но все-таки куда приятней быть с ним заодно. И вообще быть с ним.   
Яку щедро и звонко влепил себе пару пощечин, приводя мысли в стройный ряд.   
Чертов Куроо. Хорошо еще времени было в обрез, иначе потом было бы очень сложно смотреть бейсболистам в глаза. 

А что касается новичка — что ж, обреченно подумал Яку, рано или поздно с ним удастся найти общий язык. Теперь просто не может быть иначе. Отступать никак нельзя, не после того, когда он наговорил Куроо столько решительных слов, стараясь подбодрить — он ненавидел, когда Куроо впадал в хандру: зрелище исчезающе редкое и пугающе неправильное. Куроо не должен вешать нос, Куроо просто необходимо держать голову решительно поднятой, самоуверенно улыбаться, быть непотопляемым и немного раздражающим — иначе, как тогда самому Яку не потерять своей уверенности? Куроо его гарант, Куроо не должен унывать. Значит, новичку придется уступить, хочет он этого или Яку настойчиво его к этому подведет.

***

Кетани Кентаро — он же «новичок», он же «жуткий тип», он же будущая «машина убийства», расправляющаяся на Национальных с блоком соперников в мечтах Куроо — перевелся в Некому из Мияги. И был этим фактом не очень-то доволен. Так, по крайней мере, решил Яку, хотя по Кетани в принципе сложно было определить, доволен он или раздражен.

Некому он называл «эта команда». Яку даже поморщился от нескрываемого раздражения в голосе Кетани: слова он выговаривал чётко, грубо чеканя, как будто с отвращением от своего вынужденного смирения перед обстоятельствами.  
«Раз так вышло, придется играть с этой командой», — отрывисто выдал Кетани в самом начале своего знакомства, и уже тогда Яку понял, что будет сложно. И на всякий случай придержал опасно раздувшегося Такетору за плечо, чтобы тот не бросился по простоте душевной переубеждать и настраивать мрачного новичка на боевой лад. Не тот случай, подумал Яку, немного оттесняя Такетору за себя и выразительно смотря на Куроо, жги, капитан.

«Мне все равно», — процедил Кетани, весь подобравшийся от злости, как ощетинившийся еж, когда Куроо излишне радушно поинтересовался, что насчет его прошлой команды.  
Куроо тогда присвистнул, как будто бы даже довольно и заинтриговано.   
Такетора все-таки не выдержал и спросил, как же так можно говорить о своих (хоть и бывших) товарищах? Ответом ему послужило лаконичное — «не твое дело».   
В общем-то, не зря Яку от одного взгляда на новичка сразу же захотелось отвести Такетору как можно дальше, как искрящий фейерверк от пороховой бочки. 

С командой у Кетани не заладилось с первого же дня.

В какой-то степени, Яку даже сочувствовал новичку: не хотелось бы ему в один момент узнать, что родителей переводят на работу в другую префектуру, и ему придется переехать, сменить город, школу и команду. От мысли, что ему нужно было бы расстаться с Куроо и Каем сразу после разученного особого рукопожатия, становилось тошно и паршиво. Даже не в первый год, когда всё не ладилось и казалось очень зыбким, а вот так, оказаться выброшенным посреди учебного года, только-только освоившимся второгодкой. Когда цели уже не казались такими туманными, когда рядом чувствовалось плечо товарища, которому научился доверять, когда наконец-то удалось поймать свой собственный ритм. Когда команда только-только начала становиться тем, о чем они с Куроо и Каем так долго мечтали.   
Так себе перспектива.  
Как выразился Кенма, задумчиво смотря куда-то сквозь стену: похоже на зависшую посреди прохождения игру, перегрузив которую, не находишь ни одного сохранения. Ты снова новичок, без умений, оружия, амуниции и заклинаний, смотришь на начало пути, который уже проходил.

Яку всё понимал и действительно сочувствовал Кетани. Правда, сочувствия и понимания Яку хватало ровно до очередного столкновения Кетани с кем-нибудь из команды.   
Кетани был угрюм, груб, неконтактен и чересчур агрессивен.   
Настолько чересчур, что даже Такетора озадаченно чесал в затылке и растерянно глядел на Куроо, всем своим видом спрашивая — и что они будут с этим делать? Куроо и сам не знал, поэтому с загадочным видом ухмылялся так, словно у него был план. Как будто у него все под контролем.  
Ухмылкой этой можно было провести разве что первогодок да преданного Такетору. Все остальные понимали, что никакого плана у Куроо не было. Единственным, кто до сих пор сдерживал его растущее раздражение, был тренер: Некомата-сан видел в новичке потенциал, если не на этот игровой сезон, то — как достойного игрока на следующий год. Куроо просто не мог отказать Некомате в просьбе попробовать с ним сыграться. Куроо слишком радел за команду и не мог без борьбы отказаться от сильного, хоть и проблемного игрока. Как-то же в других командах он играл, верно?  
Раздражение Куроо, которое Яку чувствовал всем своим существом, удваивало собственное. Времени до отборочных оставалось все меньше, переведенный посреди года Кетани никак не хотел вливаться в команду. И никакого плана у них не было.

— Адаптация, — размеренно говорил им Кай, убаюкивая голосом и снимая клокочущее напряжение. Только Кай обладал таким талантом, он и, возможно, какие-нибудь горные заклинатели злобных демонов: — Период привыкания самый сложный. Как у нас, так и у него. Но как только адаптация закончится, станет легче. Вы же уже сами проходили это, друг с другом.  
— И как долго будет длиться эта его адаптация? — недовольно поинтересовался Куроо, выглядя при этом человеком, способным на хладнокровное убийство. Кетани умудрился достать не только его самого, но и Кенму — Яку уже давно не видел Кенму таким хмурым и обиженно отмалчивающимся, даже когда Некомата-сан предлагал ему высказаться.   
Ситуация все сильнее выходила из-под контроля.  
Кай виновато развел руками.  
— Сколько потребуется.  
— Или она не закончится вообще, — не выдержал Яку. Куроо раздул ноздри, помрачнев, и Яку понял, что он сам хотел это сказать.   
Но Кай на удивление решительно помотал головой.  
— Закончится. Он обожает волейбол, он любит играть, ему нравится побеждать, а значит — у нас общие цели. Я же говорю, — Кай мягко и тепло им улыбнулся, даже немного смутив Яку: — вы сами проходили это.

Кай, конечно, во всем был прав. Как и тренер — потенциал у Кетани был огромный, его сила и гибкость просто завораживали. Но проще от этого Яку не делалось.  
Может, Кетани было обидно, и он чувствовал ужасающую несправедливость за все, что с ним произошло, но ведь и Некома такого не заслужила. Им всем было сложно, так почему же Кетани не мог хотя бы немного постараться? Почему только они должны были стиснуть зубы и терпеливо сносить его паршивый характер? В конце концов, Некома и без Кетани отлично справлялась, а вот Кетани без команды в волейбол вряд ли поиграет.

Но, как оказалось, план в рукаве Куроо все-таки имелся.   
И основными его составляющими были «свалить» и «Яку».

«Ну и черт с тобой, рыбоед хитрый», — беззлобно думал Яку, привалившись лопатками к стене спортивного зала и, не скрываясь, рассматривая Кетани, раз за разом взлетающего перед сеткой и вбивающего мяч в подставленную доску Наой-сана.   
Зрелище было увлекательным, звук удара проходил дрожью по плечам, и Яку совершенно не завидовал тем, кому придется блокировать такой агрессивный съем.  
Кетани чувствовал его взгляд, и периодически отправлял Яку в ответ свой, мрачный и полный вызова. Типа, что уставился? Раздражался, сильнее вколачивал мячи в доску, отправляя их в аут, и с мрачной покорностью получал выговор от Наой-сана, а потом опять отвечал на взгляд Яку с растущим возмущением.  
Яку даже не думал прекращать смотреть.

«Черт с тобой. Нужна тебе машина убийства, будет тебе машина убийства. Ещё и с отменным приемом».

Чем больше Кетани распалялся, тем хуже и бестолковей шла его игра. Просто удивительная способность растрачивать такой потенциал на глупую злость.   
Что могло его вразумить? Какими словами можно было заставить взять себя в руки?   
В голове царила какофония и бесполезная возня миллиона воспоминаний: Кетани, пробивающий настолько острый удар, что Яку от восхищения присвистнул.   
Кетани, орущий на Кенму, что тот еле двигается и играет в половину силы.   
Кетани, двигающийся настолько стремительно, что получалось обставить даже Куроо, который потом удивленно чесал в затылке и жутковато ухмылялся себе под нос.   
Кетани, из-за которого сегодня их снова отправили на продолжительный перерыв, чтобы все немного успокоились, потому что он столкнулся с Такеторой и заспорил за мяч.   
Слова Кая про адаптацию и общие цели заспорили с угрожающе звенящими словами Куроо, о том, что новичка придется попросить из клуба. И о том, что к Яку проблемный новичок по какой-то причине прислушивается. 

Острая трель свистка вышвырнула Яку из его мрачной задумчивости. Наой-сан выглядел недовольным. 

Выслушав все замечания, Кетани сухо кивнул пару раз, уступил место Такеторе (Яку утомленно закатил глаза, когда они, проходя мимо друг друга, откровенно столкнулись плечами) и двинулся прямо к Яку.  
Ну, вот. Шоу начинается. Не подавись попкорном, Куроо.

— Что? — вызывающе спросил Кетани, поравнявшись с Яку. Грудь у него быстро-быстро вздымалась, на лице блестели крупные капли пота, собирающиеся в глубоких морщинах на нахмуренном лбу.

Яку хмыкнул, оценив решительность, с которой Кетани шел разбираться с возникшими проблемами, не выжидая и не отмалчиваясь. Вот так вот, в лоб. Чего ты смотрел и что тебе нужно.

— Думаю, что с тобой делать, — так же без обиняков, сказал Яку. Судя по исказившемуся лицу, услышанное ему не особо понравилось. Яку это никак не тронуло. — Ты хороший игрок, но играть с тобой отстойно. Ты нравишься тренеру, но бесишь всех ребят. Ну и? Что с тобой делать? Давай только без ответов в стиле «отвалить от тебя», хорошо?

Кетани злобно сверкнул глазами, сжав кулаки и низко наклонив голову. Еще немного — и точно зарычит.

— У тебя, конечно, есть еще год, но разве это повод сливать этот? Сидеть в стороне, пока все вокруг набираются опыта. У нас впереди тренировочные лагеря и поездка в Сендай. А у тебя, что у тебя впереди?

«Сейчас огрызнется», — обреченно пронеслось в голове у Яку, напряженно наблюдая, как на лице Кетани расцветают яркие малиновые пятна некрасивого румянца. Яку показалось даже, что он слышит, как громко и тяжело колотилось его сердце.  
Ну, давай. Скажи уже что-нибудь.   
Однако Кетани не спешил открывать рот и цедить грубости. Стоял, как мрачный истукан, поджав тонкие губы и уставившись в одну точку прямо за ухом Яку. Как будто кроме «отвали», на которое Яку своевременно наложил вето, ему и нечего было сказать. Как же сложно, Фукунагу и то легче разговорить.

Яку тяжело вздохнул, и решил попробовать зайти с другого края:  
— Почему тебя так бесит Куроо?

Кетани так дернулся, словно пропустил тычок в живот, и диковатым взглядом уставился на Яку.   
Яку в ответ приподнял бровь.

— Что за фигня? — ворчливо пробурчал Кетани, переступая с ноги на ногу и быстро оглядываясь.   
Даже этот его растерянный вид выглядел вызывающим, словно он заподозрил Яку в розыгрыше и намеревался схватить за грудки и отдубасить любого, кто собирался выпрыгнуть на него с воплем «Вас снимали скрытой камерой!».  
Впрочем, никого поблизости не обнаружив, Кетани отмалчиваться не стал, только резко поменял позу, сунув свои крепко стиснутые кулаки подмышки и агрессивно выставив локти.

— Не люблю таких хитросделанных. Мутный он, и ухмыляется постоянно, — сказал Кетани. 

Потом прищурился и недоверчиво оглядел Яку с головы до пят, словно впервые увидел. Или словно нашел в нем что-то знакомое, догадался Яку, глядя на то, как лоб Кетани становится не злобно, а обиженно нахмуренным.

«Был у тебя уже похожий разговор в прошлой команде что ли», — подумал Яку, когда Кетани, цокнув языком, уставился себе под ноги.

Наверняка был. Наверняка Кетани уже проходил все это, и сейчас испытывал жуткий приступ дежа вю.  
За его спиной Такетора громче обычного, явно выделываясь, раз за разом демонстрировал свой лучший съем, и уже менялся с Каем, крепко хлопнувшим его по плечу за хорошую работу. Инуока что-то неразборчиво, но очень восторженно говорил Такеторе, ожидая своей очереди на выход к сетке. Вокруг стоял приятный и привычный гвалт, уютный шум активной тренировки. Яку с сожалением уставился на мрачного Кетани. Словно капля масла на гладкой поверхности воды. Такая раздражающе одинокая.  
Горло неприятно сдавило, и Яку скривился. Недовольно поднял взгляд на потолок, но не нашел там ничего умиротворяющего и нервно потер плечо. Тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаешь, каким бы Куроо не казался, он отличный капитан и хороший товарищ. И, в отличие от меня, он в тебя верит и видит в основе, — Кетани еле заметно дрогнул, нахмурился, но, на удивление, не разозлился. Слушал, все так же буравя взглядом пол под ногами. — Не трать остатки его терпения и прекрати считать нас своими врагами. Ты же хочешь играть? И увидеть свою команду в Сендае?

Кетани кивнул раньше, чем Яку успел договорить про Сендай, и замер, словно пойманный в ловушку. Медленно моргнул, скривился, как от боли в животе, и Яку приготовился услышать стабильное «Мне все равно».   
Но Кетани его удивил, когда снова кивнул и сипло добавил:   
— Да. Хочу.

От сердца буквально отлегло, и Яку позволил себе улыбнуться. Кетани на улыбку отреагировал довольно сложным выражением лица, но вставать в оборону, как обычно это делал перед Куроо, не спешил.

— Раз так, то мы тут все заодно, верно? Вот и отлично. А если у тебя столько нерастраченной энергии, предлагаю направить ее на благое дело и подтянуть твой прием.  
— Зачем, если ты не видишь меня в основе? — совершенно по-детски, даром, что угрожающе подрагивающим голосом, уточнил Кетани. Яку фыркнул.  
— Я же сказал: Куроо верит в тебя. А я верю в Куроо. Останься сегодня после коротких сетов, наверное, жутко надоело в одиночку подачу отрабатывать, а?

Яку не очень-то рассчитывал на ответ, тем более на положительный. Он уже предлагал свою компанию после основной тренировки, да только Кетани его проигнорировал. Раз за разом в гордом одиночестве отрабатывал подачу и бесился, если его прерывали. Просто невыносимый склад характера, слишком независимый.  
Но, отлипнув от стенки, к которой так удобно прижимался спиной, и обойдя Кетани, Яку успел заметить быстрое скомканное движение.  
Не меняясь в лице, Кетани ему кивнул, и Яку от всей души мысленно поздравил себя с первой маленькой победой.

***

— Яку-сан.

Яку передернул плечами и возмущенно уставился на блаженно развалившегося на травке Куроо. Даже Кай оторвался от своих конспектов, с интересом поглядывая на них, очень уж редко Куроо называл так Яку. Обычно только при первогодках, коварно посмеиваясь.   
«Если Яку-сан узнает, он пропишет вам затрещин» или «Ну, не знаю, не знаю, спросим разрешения у Яку-сана».  
А вообще-то просто и откровенно дразнясь.

— Чего тебе? — сварливо отозвался Яку, подозрительно прищуриваясь. Куроо ослепительно улыбнулся, как будто назло заставляя его сердце сильнее барахтаться в груди. Невыносимый человек. Скалится, как акула, а выглядит таким классным.   
Яку обреченно пощипал себя за руку, пытаясь отвлечься. Сложно так тесно общаться с Куроо, отвечать на его подначки и улыбки, но подолгу не целоваться с ним. Кажется, Яку стал своеобразным наркоманом, у которого от долгого отсутствия поцелуев, начинались жуткие галлюцинации. Куроо, например, кажется больше притягательным, чем придурком.   
Точно галлюцинации. 

— Яку-сан. Так зовет тебя наша машинка убийства, — и, не отводя взгляда от глаз Яку («Притягательный придурок», — мысленно вздохнул Яку), спросил: — А как он зовет тебя, Кай, старина?  
— Похоже, что никак, — с улыбкой отозвался Кай.   
— И меня никак, — расцвел еще сильнее Куроо.

Яку выдержал повисшую над ними паузу, терпеливо переводя взгляд с Кая на Куроо и обратно. Они с одинаково дружелюбным выражением лиц буквально в душу ему заглядывали и явно чего-то ждали. Пришлось все-таки подыграть этому идиотизму.  
— И что?  
— Это довольно мило, — заметил Кай, наклонив голову к плечу. Куроо, сволочь такая, все-таки сорвался в ликующий хохот, сделавшись похожим на злодея, чей гениальный план наконец-то удался. В принципе, им он и являлся.  
— Он так никого не называет! — провозгласил Куроо. — Только тебя. Яку-сан.  
— Заканчивай, — вздохнул Яку, легонько пихнув Куроо в бедро.   
— Ты смог завоевать его признание, — восхитился Кай. — И играть с ним стало легче, он тебя слушает.  
— Расскажите, в чем ваш секрет? — подхватил Куроо, облокотившись на недрогнувшего Кая и поднеся к лицу Яку зажатый в руке невидимый микрофон. Кай молча пошевелил в воздухе рукой, точно готовился что-то записывать в блокнот. Тоже невидимый.   
Яку закатил глаза и покачал головой.   
— Угрозы, шантаж, отсутствие тупых шуток, чтобы развеять атмосферу, — перечислил он, наблюдая за бурной деятельностью своих репортеров. Они кивали и «записывали» с таким рвением, словно действительно могли получить за это гонорар. Придурки. Яку не смог больше справляться с улыбкой. — Кажется, до него наконец-то дошло, что терпеть мы его не будем. Может, в прошлой команде его уже сажали на скамейку? Он редко говорит про них. Но, я думаю, он очень скучает по своим старым товарищам и хочет встретиться с ними в Сендае. Так что, можно сказать, никакого секрета здесь нет. Он просто наконец-то адаптировался. 

Кай, моргнув, рассеянно улыбнулся, приятно польщенный. Куроо смахнул со щеки несуществующую слезу.  
Яку кашлянул в кулак, поспешно замечая:  
— Но вы слишком рано празднуете победу. Так говорите, будто он стал совершенно управляемым и покладистым. Забыли, что он устроил вчера?  
— Адаптация? — протянул Куроо, усмехнувшись. — Да брось, все прошло не так уж плохо.  
— Драка, по-твоему, не так уж и плохо? 

Больше всего с приходом опасного новичка Яку переживал за Такетору.   
За остальных, включая Некомату-сана, Яку тоже, несомненно, переживал, но именно драка Кетани с Такеторой чуть ли не в кошмарных снах ему виделась, и не давала спокойно задержаться в раздевалке, зная, что эта огнеопасная парочка сейчас в зале и без его контроля.   
Кетани как будто сидел в засаде и выжидал удобный момент, чтобы наконец-то сорваться в драку. Возможно, все дело было в звании аса (Яку несколько раз замечал, как пристально Кетани прожигает четвертый номер на спине Такеторы), но Кетани со слепым упорством, не принимая ни замечаний Яку, ни слов тренера, продолжал раз за разом бросать Такеторе вызов перед сеткой. Даже если они были поставлены в одну команду. Боролся с ним за каждый мяч, сталкивался в воздухе, а потом уже и лбами.   
— Это предрешено, нам нужно смотреть за ними в оба глаза, — делился своими опасениями Яку, но Кай был слишком хорошего мнения о выдержке Такеторы, а Куроо лишь посмеивался, предлагая сыграть в тотализатор.  
Фукунага охотно сделал ставку на Такетору, а Кенма пожал плечами, бессердечно решив: чему быть, того не миновать. Да и новичку это может оказаться полезным, ледяным тоном добавлял он.   
Сам Такетора важно расправил плечи и подбоченился, заверив, что Яку совершенно зря тратит нервы.  
— Может, ему и стоило бы накостылять, но я же ас, а он — типа мой товарищ, — гаркнул Такетора со всей силой своих могучих легких. Как будто речь на вступительной церемонии зачитывал, ему бы и микрофон не понадобился. — И я не буду так подставлять ни вас с Куроо-саном, ни тренера, ни остальных из-за какого полосатого придурка.  
— Хорошо сказано, Ямамото, — похвалил его Куроо, поймав в сгиб локтя и начесав кулаком высветленный ирокез на макушке Такеторы.  
Нехорошее предчувствие и волнение все равно не покидали Яку ни на секунду, даже когда Кетани заметно присмирел и принялся таскаться за ним по пятам, оттачивая свой прием и исчезая только, если на горизонте объявлялся Куроо.   
Хоть теперь Яку и сам видел, что Кетани действительно прислушивается к нему, тревогу это не унимало. Словно посреди жаркого солнечного дня смотришь сквозь душное марево на безоблачное небо, но знаешь, что рано или поздно грянет гром. И когда гроза все-таки случается, оказываешься захвачен ей врасплох.  
Так получилось и с Яку. Он так мучительно долго готовился к неминуемой стычке Кетани с Такеторой, но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что гром грянет не в том месте.   
И разнимать придется Кетани с Кенмой.

— Технически, дракой это сложно назвать, — задумчиво протянул Куроо, с таким видом, словно вся эта история его откровенно веселила. 

Вчера Куроо тоже не выглядел напуганным, когда Кенма, обычно уходящий из-под линии огня или же неподвижно пережидающий бурю, неожиданно сорвался с места и вклинился между сцепившимися Такеторой с Кетани.   
Всунул Такеторе мяч в руки, заставив его растерянно замолчать, и ухватил Кетани за ворот футболки.   
Их спокойный, ненавидящий конфликты и крики Кенма.   
Кетани отреагировал моментально, схватив Кенму за футболку в ответ, и так они и замерли, гневно уставившись друг другу в глаза.

Споткнувшись на ровном месте от спешки, Яку рванулся к ним, но тут его цепко поймал за руку Куроо и дернул обратно, останавливая.   
«Какого хрена, Куроо, блин!» — хотелось выкрикнуть Яку, потому что это, черт подери, был их Кенма.   
И какого, спрашивается, черта Куроо так безмятежно реагирует на такое? Это ведь Кенма, друг его детства, в котором он души не чает и старается лишний раз отгородить от проблем и суматохи. Он же не может лишний раз удержаться, чтобы не поставить соперника на место, если услышал, как над Кенмой смеются и не воспринимают его всерьез. А теперь просто стоит и смотрит, как Кетани стискивает его футболку и нависает над ним?  
«Он убьет нам сеттера, и мы точно не поедем ни на какие Национальные», — нервно выдохнул Яку.   
Такетора, видимо, подумал о том же, пришел в движение, но тут же замер, потому что заговорил Кенма. Тихо и проникновенно:

— Как же ты меня достал. Если ты не прекратишь лезть к Торе и срывать мои комбинации, я не дам тебе больше ни одного паса. Мне надоело постоянно перебрасывать и исправлять твои косяки. — Яку моргнул и с трудом перевел ошалелый взгляд на Куроо. Тот одними губами прошептал что-то вроде «Потом объясню». — Думаешь, ты лучше Торы? Заблуждаешься. Даже у Льва больше чувства игры, чем у тебя. 

Кетани задрожал, почти вплотную упираясь лбом о лоб непреклонного Кенмы.   
И Яку мог поклясться, что еще никогда не видел Кенму таким: разъяренным, идущим напролом, отбросившим все сомнения и взвешенность. Только если в разгар интересной игры, но тогда Яку и самому было не до разглядывания товарищей.   
Он восхищенно и громко выдохнул, уловив довольное хмыканье Куроо у себя над ухом.   
Да уж. Интересное зрелище.  
И точку в нем поставил неожиданно Такетора: ухватил обоих за плечи и развел в стороны, заставляя отступить и отпустить футболки друг друга. Попытался сказать что-то от лица аса команды, да только Кетани окончательно потерял терпение и отскочил от них, мрачной тучей вылетев из зала. 

— Да-а-а, — задумчиво протянул Кай, передернув плечами. — Не ожидал я от Кенмы такого, но Куроо прав: все прошло не так уж плохо.  
— Вы просто не слышали, что Кенма говорил про него после школы, — усмехнулся Куроо, покачав. — Наша машинка зверски его достала. Но, — он сладко и расслабленно потянулся, задрав руки над головой и мелькнув светлой полоской оголившегося живота над резинкой штанов. Яку не удержался, мазнув по ней взглядом, и тут же отвернулся, нахмурившись. Тоже захотелось размяться, но он не будет. Черт пойми кому назло. — Но, знаете, я доволен случившимся. Если повезет, машинка останется с Некомой и на следующий год, и Кенме придется как-то с ним справляться. У меня прям камень с души упал. Хоть мне и показалось, что он перегнул палку, и мы больше не увидим нашего Кетани.

Яку кивнул. Он даже думал сходить к Кетани в класс, если он пропустит тренировки, и поговорить с ним, но этого не потребовалось. Сегодня утром Кетани пришел под конец переклички, сухо извинился и встал в общую шеренгу, грозно надувшись. 

«Поэтому ты и наш капитан, Куроо», — подумал Яку, устроив подбородок на подогнутых коленях, и задумчиво пощипав гладкую зеленую траву. — «Ты думаешь наперед, ты проницательный и внимательный. И забота твоя — очень зрячая. Ты все держишь под контролем, но ни на кого не давишь и не сдерживаешь. И, надеюсь, ты все это и так хорошо знаешь».  
Куроо тихо подкрался к нему ближе, снова сунув под нос свой сжатый кулак.

— Последний вопрос, Яку-сан! Вы помните, в какой момент наш угрюмый мальчик впервые назвал вас так?

Сначала Яку хотел просто отпихнуть руку Куроо в сторону, потому что он уже достал кривляться. Но Кай смотрел на него с не меньшим интересом, и Яку усмехнулся, сделав задумчивый вид.

— Что ж... Впервые он назвал меня Яку-саном в тот момент, когда я переел его на один бургер, — брови Куроо уползли так высоко вверх, что затерялись среди его бурно всклоченной челки, а Кай так и замер: с открытым ртом и поднятой, готовой «записывать» интервью, рукой. Яку почувствовал себя немного отомщенным, добавив: — Чего? Жалко было оставлять целый бургер. Ну, что? Это он предложил посоревноваться, а я просто шел перекусить. 

— Завоевал доверие неуправляемой машинки убийства благодаря бездонному брюху, — убито подвел итог Куроо, на этот раз похоже даже не придуриваясь. 

Кай ласково похлопал его по плечу, и Яку, помявшись, присоединился к нему.

***

Проблемы начались неожиданно.   
Яку уговаривал себя, что ничего неожиданного в их случае быть не могло, и они просто слишком расслабились. Но ведь последние недели все было почти идеально! Кетани все чаще выпускали на площадку, смешивая с основным составом, и даже Кенма вроде как почти примирился с ним. У них стала получаться связка, да и в перерывах Яку находил глазами Кетани, устроившегося неподалеку от Кенмы. Они почти не общались, но тот факт, что Кетани раз за разом приходил в тихую гавань Кенмы, а Кенма не пытался ускользнуть куда подальше, не мог не радовать. Без споров и оскорблений, они мирно пережидали суматоху и гам, стоящие в зале и вокруг них. Умиротворяющая картина, трогающая Яку за душу. 

И вот, когда до выходных и долгожданной поездки в Сендай, оставалось меньше недели, весь их хрупкий мир начал разрушаться. Кетани вновь стал раздражительным и агрессивным. Несколько раз и вовсе пропустил тренировки, хотя в школу продолжал ходить исправно, Яку узнавал у его старосты.   
Даже Куроо озадаченно хмурился, с каждым днем становясь всё мрачней. Столько сил и ожиданий они все вложили в этого новичка, что на повторение такого подвига не осталось ничего. Идей, что могло такого случиться, чтобы все вернулось к тому, с чего они начинали, тоже не было.   
Похоже, адаптация провалилась.

Яку нашел Куроо на улице, молчаливо стоящего под лестницей крыльца заднего входа в зал. Хотел бы спрятаться — спрятался получше, хотя бы у бейсболистов, решил Яку и спустился к нему, становясь рядом. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, тесно прижался к боку Куроо, направив взгляд в ту же сторону, куда он неотрывно глядел.   
Ноздри Куроо затрепетали и раздулись. Он нахмурился и, почти не разжимая губ, сказал:

— Значит, останется здесь. Возможно, по возвращению, мозги встанут на место, и к лагерю он снова станет адекватным, — голос Куроо немного дрогнул и сделался совсем глухим: — Не понимаю его все-таки, Яку. Я думал, Сендай должен мотивировать его. Еле уговорил Наой-сана устроить нам вторую игру с Карасуно, и это после Золотой недели и грядущего лагеря!.. Может это изначально безнадежно? И не сыграется он с нами. Только зря тебя загрузил.

— Эй, — буркнул Яку, пихнув Куроо в бок и отвлекая от самобичевания. — Заканчивай. Я поговорю с ним, должно быть что-то случилось. Нет! — Куроо, открывший было рот, звонко клацнул зубами и удивленно округлил глаза. — Нет, мужской разговор подождет. Сперва очередь Яку-сана.  
— Яккун, — выдохнул Куроо, утомленно улыбнувшись ему, и у Яку пронзительно засосало под ложечкой. Их руки были совсем рядом, так что ничего не стоило переплести пальцы, чтобы хотя бы так поддержать Куроо.   
Обведя пальцем крупную шершавую мозоль Куроо — его вечную спутницу, оставленную от тейпа — Яку понял, что этого мало. Хотелось целоваться, нестерпимо просто. Он даже потянул Куроо, приглашая немного нагнуться, как неожиданно рядом раздался странный механический писк.  
Яку дернулся, стремительно оборачиваясь и спотыкаясь о пронзительный взгляд Кенмы, засевшего неподалеку со своей игрой. Черт.

— Черт, Кенма, ты когда тут очутился?  
— Он только что подошел, Яккун, ну ты чего?  
— Прости, но у меня нет вашей ментальной связи, блин, — огрызнулся Яку, прижимая руку к груди и чувствуя, как колотится под ней сердце. Жуткая способность так тихо подкрадываться, что у Кенмы, что у Куроо, два сапога пара!

— Вы говорили про Кентаро, — сказал Кенма, задумчиво поглаживая свою консоль по кнопкам, словно на его коленях сидело животное. Яку и Куроо моментально замолчали и напряженно кивнули.   
«Надо же», — подумал Яку, рассматривая Кенму. — «Стал звать его по имени».  
— Мы думаем, что он специально так себя ведет. Чтобы его не взяли в Сендай.  
— Кто «мы»? — тут же спросил Куроо. Кенма пожал плечами.  
— Что значит специально? Он же хотел в Сендай, — воскликнул Яку, отлипая от теплого бока Куроо и взлетая по ступенькам к Кенме, присаживаясь напротив. — Хотел увидеться с кем-то из старой команды. Он сам мне это говорил.  
— Похоже, есть у него один... товарищ, — расплывчато ответил Кенма, отводя глаза. — С которым у него непростые отношения. Возможно, он переживает из-за встречи с ним.  
— С кем вообще у Кетани простые отношения? — сварливо отозвался снизу Куроо. Подпрыгнул, вцепившись руками в каркас лестницы, и подтянулся так, чтобы быть со всеми на одном уровне. — И когда вы с ним стали так близки? Недавно ты мне рассказывал, какой комбинацией воспользовался бы, чтобы проломить ему голову.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — сказал Кенма, — Этот его товарищ — он сеттер и мой ровесник. Кентаро несколько раз упоминал его, когда мы тренировали передачу на острый съем. Мне показалось... будто Кентаро думает, что его ненавидят. Понимаешь, он выглядел чуть более расстроенным, чем злым. 

Яку понимающе кивнул и встал.   
Положил руку на плечо Кенмы, проходя мимо, и кивнул болтающемуся на руках Куроо. 

У них оставалось еще несколько дней в запасе, чтобы поправить душевное равновесие Кетани и убедить тренера, что их машинка убийства по-прежнему оставалась, пусть и выстраданной, но частичкой команды. 

*** 

Кенма успел сказать ему вдогонку что-то неопределенное, поэтому Яку просто двинулся сквозь зал к выходу и по коридору, пока не столкнулся с Такеторой. Тот, недовольно ворча и почесывая в затылке, подсказал, что видел Кетани, ошивающимся возле столовой, так что несколько первокурсниц явно остались без обеда, испугавшись проходить мимо него. Погрустнев, Такетора добавил, что его самого прекрасные девы испугались не меньше, хотя он от чистого сердца вызвался их проводить до буфета. Похвалив Такетору за доброту и попросив не расстраиваться по пустякам, Яку устремился к столовой. Не найдя Кетани ни за одним из столиков и попытав счастье вопросом у первокурсниц про жуткого парня со странной прической, Яку еще какое-то время пропетлял по школе и практически сдался.   
Скорее всего, Кетани уже ушел домой.   
«Что ж», — подумал Яку, рассеянно похлопывая себя по карманам и пытаясь выудить завибрировавший сообщением телефон. — «Узнаю его расписание на завтра и постараюсь выловить между уроков. Не может он прятаться от команды вечно».

Сообщение пришло ото Льва и было на удивление для него коротким: сначала отправленный кусочек карты с расположенной на ней меткой, и всего три слова «он здесь, Яку-сан!».  
Чувствуя себя героем детективного сериала, Яку покрутился на месте, сориентировался на карте (Лев и чертов прогресс — нельзя просто так взять и сказать, куда идти!) и двинулся в обратном направлении. Мимо столовой, мимо почти пустующих классов, где сейчас проходили дополнительные занятия у отстающих, по знакомому коридору в сторону их зала.   
Метка подсказала идти дальше, и довела его до следующего зала, куда Яку со Львом и Шибаямой, а потом уже и с Кетани, уходили на отработку после основной части тренировки.   
Лев, выглянувший из общего зала, засек Яку и, воодушевленно засияв глазами и улыбкой, показал ему большой палец. Яку, не сдержался, и усмехнулся.   
Ну, надо же. После тех сложных недель, что Кетани демонстрировал все грани своего дерьмого характера. После всех его стычек с каждым, включая даже Льва (удивительно просто как много слов вылетало из этого неразговорчивого парня, когда ему требовалось сказать грубость), и почти драки с Кенмой — они все, в какой-то мере, уже приняли его в команду.  
И только сам Кетани продолжал сопротивляться.

Кетани сидел в углу: залез на стопку матов, зажимая между колен волейбольный мяч, и с недовольной миной глядел в телефон. Стоило Яку войти, как Кетани моментально подобрался, точно дикий зверь, застанный врасплох. 

— Ну и? — сразу же начал Яку, сложив руки на груди. Кетани быстро огляделся: пути отступления что ли искал? — Прогуливаешь тренировки в спортивном зале? Долго еще собираешься от нас бегать?  
— А что? — заносчиво отозвался Кетани. Прямо как раньше, когда только перевелся к ним. Общаясь так, словно все вокруг были ему врагами.   
— Не похож ты на человека, который не хочет играть, вот что, — с мягкой насмешкой заметил Яку, кивнув на волейбольный мяч. Кетани, потупившись, резковатым движением запихнул его в сумку. — И на того, кого устроит второй состав. А только он тебе и светит, если продолжишь так подводить команду.  
— А вам-то какое дело? — сверкнул глазами Кетани. — Вы же не видите меня в основе.  
— Вижу.

Яку не кривил душой, не пытался задобрить Кетани лестными словами, да и ложь Кетани чуял за версту.   
Он действительно видел Кетани полноценным членом Некомы, способным сделать команду только сильнее. К которому он уже и сам успел привыкнуть и прикипеть душой. 

Кетани моргнул раз, другой, со странным глухими стоном опустил лицо в ладони и сильно-сильно растер его. А потом бессильно опустил руки на колени, помолчал, кривясь, и сипло выдавил:  
— Я веду себя, как кретин, я знаю. Никак, — на лице Кетани проступили желваки. Он цедил слова так, словно каждое весило тонну: — Никак не могу успокоиться и ничего не выходит. У меня в Сендае осталось. Пара незавершенных дел. Мы плохо расстались с моим. Этим. Из команды. Я хотел это исправить. Очень хотел.

Яку понимающе кивнул.  
— Ты же переписываешься с ними, верно? Со своими товарищами. Так позови их.

— Ну, — Кетани стал похож на грозовую тучу. Помолчав, он признался: — Я с ним не переписывался. Только с семпаями. Они писали — я отвечал. Фотки тупые отправляли, все такое. А с ним — нет.  
— Напиши ему? 

На секунду показалось, что Кетани сейчас его ударит. Или обругает последними словами. Или нарисует на полу перевернутую звезду и вызовет демона. В общем, вид у Кетани сделался настолько страшным и не сулящим ничего хорошего, что Яку практически поверил, что перед ним дикий зверь в шкуре человека из старых страшилок, но тут Кетани протянул ему свой телефон, и Яку, моргнув, перевел на него взгляд.

Переписка с неким Яхабой была довольно короткой:  
«Есть разговор».  
«Иди нахер».

Ничего смешного в этом, конечно, не было, но у Яку все равно вырвался нервный хохот. Закрыв рот рукой и подняв на Кетани извиняющийся взгляд, вместо волны удушающей злости, он увидел только смущение и досаду.   
Вот дерьмо. Сам же напросился на откровенный разговор и обсмеял его чувства.   
Ну, ты козел, Яку-сан.

— Извини, извини, здесь нет ничего смешного. Я просто вспомнил кое-что... — Яку устало опустился на маты рядом с притихшим Кетани, и помассировал себе веки. Не сдержался, и снова хохотнул, сразу же вытирая выступившие под пальцами слезы смеха. — Честное слово, один в один моя переписка с Куроо два года назад. Жалко, что сейчас придется бесконечно листать диалог, а то я бы показал ее тебе, чтобы мы были квитами.

Кетани рядом пошевелился, но продолжил молчать. А когда Яку отнял руки от лица и покосился в его сторону, оказалось, что Кетани пристально, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. Своим непревзойденным злобным взглядом из-под тяжело насупленных бровей. Только сейчас во взгляде было больше трудного любопытства, чем злости, а значит, все шло не так уж и плохо.

— Вы же не разлей вода. Со мной из-за него заниматься стали.   
— С тобой я заниматься стал из-за приема твоего, — фыркнул Яку. Кетани недоверчиво нахмурился, и Яку выдохнул, признаваясь: — На первом курсе я терпеть не мог Куроо. Все, как ты и говорил тогда. Ну, ухмылка эта раздражающая, мутный, и все в нем было раздражающим.   
— Да ну, — прищурился Кетани. Яку откинулся спиной на маты, подложив руки себе под голову.  
— Ну да. Это, кстати, было взаимно. Не знаю, как Кай выдержал нашу компанию, когда мы в глотку готовы были друг другу вцепиться из-за любой мелочи. 

В образовавшейся тишине зала было слышно, как за стеной упруго бьется о пол мяч. До них долетало отдаленное эхо голосов, но разобрать, что они там говорили, было невозможно. Яку почти задремал, представляя, что вопли Такеторы — это пробитые им очки, представляя, что где-то там, еле слышно, Кенма едко просит его меньше сил тратить на крики и больше — на удар. Представляя себе Куроо, расслабленно следящего за игрой и поправляющего взлетающего над сеткой Льва.   
Представлять это все было легко и приятно. Особенно Куроо, лохматого, весело щурящегося из-под всклоченной челки.   
Надо будет поискать начало их переписки — решил Яку, снова улыбнувшись своим мыслям и накатившей ностальгии. Ну и придурками же они были. Смех, да и только.

Голос Кетани заставил вздрогнуть.

— Думаете, ненависть не так важна?

Яку скривился.

— Вообще не думаю, что он тебя ненавидит. Ты его бесишь, но ты и Кенму бесил. Однако вы неплохо ладите, — сказал Яку и прежде, чем Кетани начал бы спорить, указал на телефон, который он все еще сжимал в руке. — Просто напиши ему, что в субботу ты будешь в Сендае. Напиши время и адрес — у нас точно будут перерывы и время на отдых перед поездом. И не бесись так, ты, когда бесишься, отвратительно играешь.

Яку улыбнулся, от души трепанув Кетани за плечо. 

— А я, — Кетани прочистил горло, а потом шумно выдохнул и вызывающе высоко поднял голову, глядя на Яку своим прямым, полным бунта и упрямства взглядом: — все-таки буду в Сендае?  
Яку фыркнул. Соскочил с матов, глянул на часы и пошел к выходу, на ходу отвечая:  
— Если прекратишь бегать от тренировок и психовать на них, то вполне. А Куроо, если что, я уговорю.

Кетани открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Только еле заметно кивнул и застучал по клавишам телефона.   
Яку лишь понадеялся, что этот вспыльчивый Яхаба не забросил в сердцах контакт Кетани в черный список. И что дальнейшая история Кетани в Некоме ознаменует много новых побед. Для них всех. 

В коридоре было тихо и приятно прохладно для этого мучительно душного лета. Яку сделал несколько шагов в сторону их родного зала, и дверь тут же, как по волшебству, приоткрылась.  
«Лев», — назло своему забившемуся сердцу загадал Яку.  
И расплылся в довольной улыбке, встретившись с заразительно-веселым взглядом Куроо.   
Иногда — особенно, когда это касалось Куроо — ошибаться было особенно приятно. Подумал Яку — и шагнул ему навстречу.


End file.
